User talk:Thayora
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Lotor (DotU)! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Ruriair Galleries As a tip, mobile wikia hates anything fancy like tabber you're using. To check if things display as intended or at least legibly, add ?useskin=mercury to the gallery pages. Right now no headers separating the different sections of images display. I don't think anyone's been able to make tabber work in mobile because it removes coding needed to work. See here where this is described and a workaround for headers is suggested. Just some advice since I struggle with getting desktop and mobile to balance out. Ruriair (talk) 04:11, May 7, 2017 (UTC) re: Gallery placement Just FYI, but the reason Galleries are at the end of pages (for VLD pages at least) was to keep all the text-based information visible when there were a lot of images. It's a wee bit of a relic now for some of the charas due to their Galleries being offset to their own pages, but for consistency’s sake we've stuck with the format. :) Byrnstar (talk) 21:01, September 13, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you for the clarification. It is understandable that they are for the sake of keeping text above huge galleries of images. However, as you said it is indeed a relic as Wikia overall automatically collapsing large galleries and mobile using a horizontal slider. :So I do believe that the hierarchy of content should have gallery sections above trivia/notes and links. It does contribute a bit to the huge disconnect between the VLD pages and the neglected non-VLD pages. And though I do know that the majority of visitors to this wiki will be focused on the VLD content, I also want to help create a cohesive flow to this wiki even involving something as trivial as the ordering of certain sections. --Thayora (talk) 21:43, September 13, 2017 (UTC) It's entirely possible to put a link to gallery pages in the infobox itself and only have this rendered if the gallery subpage exists, if no one's against this idea. Works fine on mobile skin. Ruriair (talk) 22:19, September 13, 2017 (UTC) : That's actually a better idea since a lot of other fandom wikis do the same. --Thayora (talk) 23:53, September 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I did a quick sweep through the main VLD cast. The gallery link now renders if "| gallery = yes" is put in the character infobox. Ruriair (talk) 19:10, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Voltron: Legendary Defender T.V. Series. As well as the Show being shown worldwide on Netflix it has also started to be broadcast in the U.K. on the Kids Channel POP T.V. (Episodes 1 - 37), is considered as 1 season. This info might want to be added to the shows main page. Thought you might want to know. Hope this info helps. Carnegg (talk) 23:27, September 29, 2017 (UTC)